School's In!
by SmallTownGamer
Summary: As the Smash tourneys get more popular, more credentials are required. Ness and Fox attend Youkai academy and the monster world will be rocked by their influence. NessXSamusXMoka(Both) FoxXMizoreXKrsytal TsukuneXKummuru
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys here's a new story for you guys. As for the _Selfless Insert…_. Well lets be honest, it needs to edited pretty bad and I'm not exactly happy with it. Alright info for you, the reader; Fox, Krystal and Samus are aged down and Ness is aged up.

Pairings:

NessxSamusxMoka(Both)

FoxXMizoreXKrystal

TsukuneXKummuruxRuby(?)

I don't own Nintendo or Rosario + Vampire, this is being written on a non-profit basis.

* * *

"Ness, would you come into my office for a minute?"

The psychic boy from Onett's head turned in the direction of the voice, it appeared that all that was there was a magic floating hand. _I guess the old hand needs something,_ Ness deduced. It wasn't like he was doing much anyways beside helping Lucas and the Ice Climbers pack their belongings. It was a shame that a fellow representative from his home universe was cut. He would miss the timid boy's kindness.

The red capped team continued walking in the direction of the main office in the building. The Smash Mansion was a beautiful work of architecture, based almost completely in the style of the Greeks and the Romans. Pillars of white marble ran parallel down the main hallway.

The veteran of the smash tourney kept on walking, passing by Samus in her zero suit holding a green uniform. The teen blushed a little and averted his eyes from his fellow smasher's 'assets'. The bounty hunter was always hard look straight in the eyes, she was easily the most attractive woman at the tourney. The psychic had always had a crush on the older woman, and while most of the veterans were friendly to each other, Samus was only friendly to a small few including Captain Falcon, Fox, Zelda, Link, Marth, and Ness himself.

"Hey, you headed to the hands office?"

Ness nodded mutely like he always did. It wasn't that he couldn't talk like most people thought, he had just only felt like words weren't necessary most of the time. Samus showed a rare smile that not just any one saw. "After you're done, you think that you can help me move some stuff around in my room? I'll buy you a steak."

The boy from Onett nodded vigorously, being psychic meant that he could move things around very easily and it wasn't that big of a deal, and the bribe of the mouth watering piece of meat that he dreamed about at night gave him some incentive. His teenage mind flashing with erotic scenarios that he wished would happen.

The bounty hunter chuckled as she walked past Ness, and pushed the uniform into his arms. "I'll see you in like an hour then!" The veteran waved and continued to walk down the white hall eventually reaching his destination. The psychic raised his fist and knocked on the door, trying to push his less than honorable thoughts about Samus out of his head.

* * *

(10 minutes earlier.)

"Fox, it has recently came to my attention that you never finished school due to your father dying and you having to take the role of commander of the Star Fox team."

The anthropomorphic fox raised a thick white eyebrow at the giant white glove that floated in front of him. This may have been shocking to some people, but our hero had seen the hand enough times that it didn't get a reaction out of him. After all this was a Super Smash Brothers Tourney, and the hand had been the one to set these up since the first one, coincidently, Fox was invited and fought against 11 other combatants.

He had fought hard and had wound up in second place, losing to an infuriatingly cute electric mouse. Inspite of this, he worked hard and like his father always told him, never give up. In the off month between the end of the first tourney and the second one they called 'Melee' he trained along with Falco Lombardi, who the fox had invited to join.

The two had trained so thoroughly, that when the tournament began, the two swept aside the competition. In the end it was the two teammates in the finals and after a long battle, Fox McCloud shine spiked Falco to his doom, and became the champion of Smash.

Still high from his celebration, the glove hand had informed him that another tourney called 'Brawl' would take place in another month. But the pilot had already tasted glory and one tourney victory was enough for him. The fox invited his rival from the Star Wolf team, Wolf O'Donnell.

Fox train only enough to keep his skill where it was at while, Falco and Wolf trained together. The leader of Star Fox had placed in the middle, for which he had no complaints. Wolf had only done slightly better than him, while Falco ended up in the top ten.

It had been almost a year for the Fox since he had entered the Smash universe, and it was now that the white glove brought this up?

"What's your point? If it wasn't a problem before why is it now?"

The hand fidgeted slightly before reaching into it's giant desk, and pulled out a piece of paper. It handed the small piece of paper to the veteran smasher (It was normal sized to anyone who wasn't a giant floating hand.) and read it.

The paper was an application for another tourney. This one didn't have a fancy title like the last two did, but was simply named 'Super Smash Brothers 4th Tournament'. The fox read over the paper before leveling a confused look at the tournament master.

"One if the new requirements is basic education, or in the process of getting one, for the Smashers coming from more developed universes. This is why Lucas, Wolf, The Ice Climbers, and Pokemon Trainer Red will be asked to leave right after I finish talking to you."

Fox's eyes widened briefly at the statement. That seemed like a dumb reason to just cut someone from the roster. The Ice Climbers were veterans now, Wolf was his friend, Red's pokemon were iconic, and what about poor Lucas? He had a pitiful life left for him back on that island.

Thoughts swirled around in the veterans head before one became more prominent than the others. Why wasn't he being kicked as well?

"We can't kick you out Fox, you are one of the Original Twelve, and a crowd favorite. I think we would lose a significant portion of our audience if we kicked you and left Falco in. It is team Star Fox, not Star Falcon right?"

"Why do I even need a education? It's a fighting tournament for Christ's sake."

"While that is true, the tournament has recently gotten vastly more popular. That means that companies are looking at funding us. One of the contracts that was agreed upon was having education for all the members of the cast. We don't want children to think that just because there idol doesn't have an education, then they don't."

Fox could see the logic behind that, but it didn't mean he would like it. "So how do you intend on getting me an education, Master Hand?"

The hand, now dubbed Master Hand, once again reached in his desk and pulled out a green school uniform, and laid it on the table in front of the fox. The leader of the Star Fox team didn't think that he would like where this was going.

* * *

"What the hell is this?!"

Master Hand let out a frustrated sigh, which seemed anatomically impossible due to his nature as a floating glove. "The school that you will be attending doesn't allow for non-humans to be in their original form, but since you aren't even from Earth or human in any way, this demi-form will have to do.

The tournament master had changed the smashers appearance to match a demi-human at his age of sixteen. He had light brown hair with a white strip down the middle, the predatory eyes of his original form laced with a rare kindness. Fox's bushy tail swayed behind him, remaining unchanged, along with the two fox ears that sprouted from the top of his head.

Of Course, the Melee champion was less than pleased with the changes, and he let his boss know it.

"Others," the final challenge of Classic mode continued, "that aren't human have to wear human disguises as well. So stop being a child and get over it." The groaned as he looked into the mirror that the hand had materialized. (Fox gave up trying to understand how the hand could pull objects from anywhere). A knock on the door took the cornerian's attention.

"Ah, that would be Ness. Come in."

The red capped teen stepped in, wearing a blue and yellow striped shirt, complete with shorts and a backpack. The fifteen year old stepped into the office holding a similar uniform that Fox, a clear look of displeasure on his face, and was that a… blush?.

"..."

Fox walked up to the boy, holding out his hand for a fist bump. Instead of bumping his own fist, Ness' eyebrow shot up and sent the demi-fox a confused look. The pilot faltered, then face palmed. Of Course Ness didn't recognize him.

"Fox, Ness will be accompanying you to the academy in Japan. You will be in the same classes, since you dropped out at the beginning your first year of high school."

The PSI blessed youth's eyes widened at the mention of his friends name. He quickly looked at the demi-human and chuckled, before bursting out in laughter. The Melee champion's eyebrow twitched.

"Now that both of you are here, I can tell you the details of this school you are going too." Master Hand snapped his fingers and a map appeared with Japan highlighted. "This school is located in Japan. So thus you two will at least need to learn to speak japanese. The next semester starts in about two weeks, so we will start with your lessons now."

Both teens groaned, this was going to suck.

* * *

It was two weeks later, both veteran smashers were sitting on a bench with another student going to the same academy. All three of them were garbed in the standard uniform of 'Youkai Academy'. The pair had learned that the other student's name was Tsukune Ano and that this was the only school that would accept him and his poor test scores. Fox wore a green beanie to cover his ears and hid his tail in his pants via magic that the Goddess Palutena was kind enough to provide. The Melee champion conversed with the other teen, while Ness stayed mute.

Eventually the bus came. It was an old time bus from the seventies, slightly beat up, but over. The psychic veteran sensed something off about the buss, warily he climbed into it with his two companions. The bus driver was insanely creepy to all three males. The man's eyes were hidden under his cap, but they almost seemed to glow.

"Be careful, you three. Youkai Academy is a dangerous place to go to school."

The two veteran smashers weren't affected by the subtle threat, but it seemed that the only normal human in the group was freaking out. The trio made sure to sit as far back from the bus driver as humanly possible.

"W-what do you think he meant by it's a dangerous school?" Ness patted the timid boys back in a comforting manner, while Fox reassured him, "Hey don't worry. As long as you're with us then you'll be fine." Tsukune nodded shakily and took a deep breath before regaining his composure.

The bus passed through a tunnel and suddenly the psychic teen knew something was off, he nudged Fox and sent a telepathic message, 'I don't think we're in Kansas anymore. Look outside, but be discreet. We don't need to freak out Tsukune.' The demi-fox jumped slightly, but quickly regained his composure. Doing as the psychic said he quickly glance out the window.

It was dark, way darker than it should've been. There was no refraction of light on the sides of the tunnel, nothing. Both smashers recognised the phenomenon, they were moving from one dimension to another!

"Hey, why doesn't my cell phone work?"

Fox was going to answer when the darkness gave out to a red sky. It looked too much like Venom for the Fox's taste, and the specific shade of red reminded the psychic's worst fear and enemy.

The bus slowed to a snail's pace and then creaked to a stop. The bus door couldn't open fast enough for the three green clad boys. The bus driver took a puff of his cigar, gave them a creepy smile, before driving off without another word.

The three sweat dropped, before taking in the scenery. The place looked like it was straight out of a cheesy Halloween movie. There were gravestones and skulls scattered about, painting an eerie picture. The sky wasn't the only thing that was off in color, the ocean below the cliff they stayed on was a scarlet color.

If one looked over the gnarled trees they could see a building that the three guessed was the school. Tsukune was trembling like a leaf while stammering about heading back on the bus. The other two males rolled their eyes and picked up the timid male and carried him into the forest by his armpits.

* * *

They were within a mile of the school now, Tsukune had long since tried to flee, and was now walking alongside of him. Now that the trio was closer they could see that the school campus was _huge_, almost as big as the Smash Mansion. Ness whistled as they stood together admiring the view.

"Hey look out! Get out of the way!"

Fox reacted faster than the other two and pulled Tsukune out of the way as he jumped out of the way. The psychic, on the other hand, wasn't as lucky. The person shouting was revealed to be a stunning young girl riding a bike which crashed into Ness painfully.

"Owww…" the girl moaned, but at the moment Ness was preoccupied with his eyes close and clutching at his throbbing head. "Hey are you ok?" The psychic nodded, he had been hit by possesed cars way more times than he could count. He opened his eyes to lock on the girls beautiful green ones wide with concern, she had a curved nose and bubble gum pink hair.

Ness, having flashbacks of another attractive female he knew. blushed heavily and nodded vigorously. "No your not! You're bleeding!" He was? Ness rubbed the stinging area in his face and pulled his hand away. The red liquid ran down his index finger. The pink haired girl pulled out a handkerchief and started dabbing at the cut. "Don't worry, I'll-" The veteran smasher looked at the girl in front of him with eyebrows furrowed in a confused manner. "Th-that smell. I'm sorry but I have too…" Then she descended fang bared and bit into the male's neck.

The leader of the Chosen Four froze, he felt the blood in his body begin to drain out, before the girl seemingly came to her senses and jumped back stammering. "Oh gosh.. I'm sorry… You see… its because…" She paused dramatically while Ness just stared at her eyes bugged out.

"I'm a vampire!" the psychic didn't need to have any of his abilities to figure that out, "You… you don't hate vampires... do you?" The smasher shook his head and gave her a thumbs up, still wide eyed.

The vampire girl squeed and glomped the psychic boy. "I've never had a friend before… We are friends right?" The veteran smasher nodded dumbly. She looked at him strangely, "Can you talk?"

"He can, he just only speaks when it's really important" Fox and Tsukune walked forward as the vulpine spoke, the demi-fox confidently and the human boy with more caution. The pink haired girl hid comically behind the bewildered red capped boy.

The girl introduced herself as Moka Akashiya, and became acquainted with the other males in the group. She was ecstatic that she had made not only one, but _three_. She walked with the group until they reached the front gates of the school, where they had to separate in order for her to park her bike.

Fox sniggered slightly as Ness waved at the receding figure. "Looks like you got a girlfriend." The psychic face morphed into an incredulous expression before blushing profusely. Tsukune laughed along with them as well, but secretly he was worried that there might be more than a friendly vampire at the school, something more… unhealthy.

The opening ceremony was bland at best, the sheer boredom almost killed both of the veteran smashers, but Tsukune payed rapped attention. _Man, I wish I would've stayed in Onett and went to Twoson High with Paula. At least the school doesn't have as many rules, and I could get steak easily,_ the protagonist of Earthbound thought.

Fox and Ness were hassled for wearing their hats, but when they flashed a note the Master Hand had given them the staff begrudgingly allowed the headware. The psychic would've gotten in a brawl in order to keep his hat and the hand knew that.

Eventually, they were sent to their home rooms. They all were with Miss Nekonome fortunately. All three of the boys sat on the left side of the room, with Ness sitting one desk away from the front and Fox on his right. Tsukune sat near the back, two seats behind the psychic. The rest of the class was chatting with each other and roughhousing when the teacher walked in.

She was obviously a neko, looking at that cat tail that swayed happily behind her and the cat ears that laid on the top of her head. The neko sat in her chair and eventually the students found their seats and the talking ceased.

Suddenly, a familiar pink haired girl shoved the door open, she nearly tripped but managed to catch herself in time. It seemed like every boy in class was drooling over the beautiful young woman. Moka seemed to notice because a bright blush covered her face, "S-sorry Miss N-Nekonome-sensei! I go-got lost after the entrance ceremony and-" The vampire's babbling stopped as she caught sight of Ness, and every shred of embarrassment faded as well.

"NESS-KUN!"

The girl glomped him… hard. The psychic actually lost his breath for a minute, as Moka gushed over he and the other two being in the same class. Fox chuckled again at Ness' bad (or was it good?) luck, he didn't need to be a psychic to sense the killing intent focused on the poor teen.

The vampire sat behind Ness as the teacher wrote three rules on the board, then turned to face her students. "Welcome to Youkai Academy everyone~! So let's start with the three rules." The teacher pointed to the big one on the board. "This world is ruled by humans. Which means if us monster want to survive, then we need to blend in with them. So, rule one is to always stay in your human form and rule two is don't tell anyone who asks."

The two smashers and the rest of the class weren't too surprised at the news, but Tsukune began to have a mental freakout. The teacher continued unperturbed " The third rule is fighting is absolutely forbidden on school grounds."

Ness and fox both discreetly rolled their eyes, fights were definitely going to break out. If the sleazy-looking kid who sat on the right of Tsukune was of any evidence, they didn't doubt that they would have more than their share of fights at the school.

* * *

"Why didn't you let me go that school with them? It's not like a have a education in human curriculum either."

Samus Aran asked, she cared for the two boys a great deal, especially the pyschic one. The bounty hunter's cerulean eyes boring into the white glove, making him twitch in discomfort. She wore a frown that seemed to make the eyes even more threatening.

"Because I could only afford to send two people, and your education is acceptable in the contract's terms." The hand paused and made a questioning gesture, "Why do you want to go so bad?"

"Obviously, its because I want to make sure our brooding fox and mute psychic don't get into too much trouble. You sent them to an academy for monsters for Christ's sake. Why couldn't you send them to a normal school?"

"You know why. Those two are stronger than any human, and could hurt one on accident very easily. Remember when Ness broke that kids ribs in a baseball game? Just because he threw the ball too hard. The two of them need an environment where they don't have to treat the world like it's cardboard."

Samus had to admit that the hand had a point there. It could be a problem if a normal human was on the other end of the pairs superhuman strength, but still she wished that Ness was closer.

* * *

Hey guys thanks for reading this! I would appreciate it if you reviewed. It gives me motivation to keep on writing! :) So until next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! This is Smalltowngamer with another chapter!**_

SmashR. 123:_** From the looks of things, I could see this story having good potential. I think I'll check back on this from time to time. Based on the first chapter I found it enjoyable and funny. Also, I'm curious as to what would happen if Ness's hat was stolen,lost,etc. I figured that it would be very amusing to found out.**_

_**Thanks :) I hope that I can make it live up to the potential you see in it. Someone like Gin Saizou taking Ness' hat has come across my mind a few times, but I'm not sure where to fit it in. If you have a suggestion, I would be happy to hear it. :)**_

_**Without anymore delay, here is the next chapter!**_

* * *

Ms. Nekonome continued her lecture about the rules and policies of Youkai Academy. Ness had already passed out, a bit of drool leaking from the side of his mouth. Moka prodded him in the back in concern, while Fox and Tsukune held back laughter. The class was going smoothly so far. One could almost forget that the teens in the room weren't human.

"Teach, why do _we_ have to blend in? Wouldn't it be better to kill all the men and molest the women?"

Every eye in the class turned to a sleazy looking teen who sat at the back of the class, his tie was loose on his neck and some how managed to make his clothes nasty on the first day. Inspite of the boy's messy appearance it was the ungodly length of his tongue that freaked out the three non-monsters in the class, especially the only normal human.

"Saizou Komiya." Ms. Nekonome began, the cheerful tone replaced with one of casual indifference that frightened some of the students, "I will not tolerate such drivel spouted in my classroom. Now unless you want to be sent to the headmaster's office on the first day, you will not repeat what you just said."

Silence reigned. Saziou's mouth was agape in shock. _I didn't think that she had it in her_. Ness thought to himself. Fox nodded his approval, this was someone he could get behind. With the fear and respect of all the students in class, Ms. Nekonome continued the lesson undisturbed.

* * *

"So where are you three from?" The group of teenagers had gone to lunch, and to avoid Moka's fanboys they had taken their food up to the roof, where they sat in a circle. Tsukune was slowly adapting to the fact that this was a school for monsters, while it had intrigued the two veteran smashers, they weren't all that worried. Ness seriously doubted that there would be a monster here that could match Giygas. The pink haired vampire gazed curiously at the three boys. The red capped one glanced at Fox who rolled his green eyes.

"Ness here is from the town of Onett, while I myself am from Corneria." The demi-fox paused briefly before finishing, "they are both towns in America." Moka raised an eyebrow before stating in pure, unbroken english, "So you two are transfer students then?" Ness nodded mutely and Tsukune nodded uncomfortably, his english wasn't all that great, "I'm from right here in Japan!" Moka smiled as she absorbed all the information.

"My family is originally from the west, so I learned english as a little kid." The vampire explained, "But I grew up here in Japan as well." The three boys nodded as they continued eating. The group kept on small talking until Moka brought up another question.

"What kind of monsters are you guys?" Tsukune froze up while Ness' brow furrowed. Fox only raised an eyebrow as he replied cooly, "Isn't that against the rules? We aren't suppose to tell each other." Moka looked down in embarrassment. The japanese boy gave a mental sigh of relief. "I-i j-just thought that s-since I t-told you what I am a-and since we are friends.."

The psychic shot a glare at the solemn demi-fox, and placed a comforting hand on the grateful girls shoulder. The Melee champion sighed and looked to the side. General Pepper always told him not to 'shoot first, ask questions later', he wouldn't mind having the counsel of his older friends about now. Peppy would tell him to apologize to Moka, it wasn't like she had hidden her heritage from them.

Before any of them could speak the bell rang, signalling the end of the lunch hour. Fox tried to speak but the vampire stood up and dragged the psychic boy down the stairwell. The slamming of the door left a silence between the two other teens.

"You could've been nicer at telling her not to pry…"

"Did you want to tell the vampire girl that you are a human?"

Tsukune froze, he… he knew! The vulpine sighed, "Don't worry. I don't have any hate for humans. Seeing that Ness is one as well."

Tsukune visibly relaxed and the two headed out to their next class. "You should still apologize to Moka, she didn't mean any harm." Fox glanced back at the asian boy before sighing in defeat, "Yeah… you're right. I'll apologize."

They reentered Ms. Nekonome's class room and sat down in the same seats they chose before. The resident vampire glanced uncertainly in the solemn smashers direction. Fox sighed as he scribbled a note and discreetly passed it to the pinkette. _I'm sorry_. Moka smiled weakly and passed a note back. _It's ok. Are we still friends? _Fox smiled and nodded as class continued.

A certain orc watched unamused as he saw the two foreigners get close _his _woman. Granted he hadn't claimed her yet, but no girl in their right mind would say no to him. He was a mighty orc after all. He would just need to make sure that the two weaklings knew their place.

The sleazy teen never even gave a thought to Tsukune, as he was deemed unworthy of attention besides for the occasional bullying. He and that red capped boy sure did smell like humans though, but weak monsters always smelled like humans.

The bell rang, signifying the end of the class period. Ms Nekonome cheerfully assigned some homework on monster history and playfully shooed the class out of her room. Saizou glared at the retreating protagonists, happily chatting as the walked to math class with Ms. Ririko.

The orc sneered as he walked down the hallway, a threatening presence that people cleared the way for. The bully smirked as he continued on his way, content in knowing that people were afraid of him.

* * *

The bustle of people at the end of the day reminded Ness of his time in Fourside with two of his fellow chosen. He started flashing back as the pink haired vampire drug him through the hallways.

* * *

_Fourside was very similar to New York from what Ness had heard later in his life at the Smash Mansion. There were corrupt businessmen, mind-numbingly tall skyscrapers, and the ever popular night clubs. The crime rate was surprisingly low, if one didn't count the white collar crime that went on in the Montolli Building._

_The group of preteens, as they were all 12 at the time, had just left the Sewers after succeeding at capturing Ness' Your Sanctuary location on Magnet Hill. The three, Ness, Paula, and Jeff were exhausted. The fight had lasted far longer than the capped boy thought it should've. They needed a motel and they needed one ASAP._

_The hotel was a five star wonder, over fifty floors, and over a thousand rooms for the numerous people who came to the metropolis on business, vacation, or, in group of teens case, world saving adventures. The price for a two bed room was crazy expensive, but Ness' father had graciously paid for the expenditure. _

_Paula had asked why his father funded their journey so fully, when her and Jeff's parents had only made small contributions (debatable in Jeff's case but it wasn't on anyones mind). The leader had only shrugged, he had questioned himself why his father paid for everything. For the life of himself, he couldn't remember his dad's face. The man was simply a disembodied voice that he only heard, never seen the body that the voice was attached to._

_Thinking of his dad made the lead psychic boy begin to think about his family and friends. Oh man did he miss fresh steak, playing baseball with his friends and just laughing the day away like a thirteen year old should. He should be in school at this time of the year, it was late April after all. _

_Ness began to feel that almost physical sickness he got when he started thinking about home. Chronic homesickness wasn't a real diseases his psychic ass! _

_The group arrived in their room on the second floor, Ness shouldered off the backpack that carried all the food and supplies and flopped on the bed he and Jeff would share, if the blonde genius decided not to work through the night on some gadget. _

_After freshening up, the three of them settled down for the night. The mechanical sounds of Jeff working lulled the other two to a peaceful sleep. Ness smiled sleepily as he discreetly checked on his team mates. Sometimes the teen felt like he cared too much, Tracy had always told him that he had a bleeding heart for people he didn't even know, and one day it would get him in a lot of trouble._

_The psychic boy wasn't sure that if that argument had any water, their mother had been sure to drill kindness and selflessness into the two kids. Tracy, his younger sister, hadn't seemed to take it as much to heart as he had._

_Ness tired eyes closed as he began to dream about the hills of Onett, where his family lived and where he could get a steak whenever he wanted and where his main problems were if his friends would be able to play baseball the next day._

* * *

"Ness? Are you ok?"

The psychic boy snapped back to present and nodded slowly. Moka was uncomfortably close with a concerned look on her beautiful face. Ness blushed and looked past her to see Fox smirking slightly and Tsukune with confused expression.

"Hey, um, you seemed like you zoned out there for a while…" Ness smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes, and shook his head. Moka didn't look convinced so the boy threw in a halfhearted thumbs up. She grabbed Ness' hand and turned to fox with a questioning look. The leader of the StarFox team shrugged, as the bubbly vampire walked past with the bewildered boy in tow.

Eventually, the group had stopped at a vending machine and bought drinks for themselves. Peals of laughter and merriment grated on Saizou's ears as he watched them. The orc couldn't stand the three wimps hanging around _his_ woman.

The greasy teen scowl deepened into an angry snarl, he would stop this tomfoolery right this instant. Those idiot weaklings would no to respect the superior monster! He would target the coward, the little Ano boy would be the first for a beating, than the one with the baseball cap he would crush like bug. The other one that had the weird skullcap on would be last.

With his battleplan set, Saizou stalked towards the group maliciously, anger clear on his sleazy face. The orc surged forward and grabbed Tsukune by the neck and slammed him against the vending machine. The normal human gasped and choked as air was forced out of his lungs.

Fear shone in Moka's green eyes as the orc smiled in a twisted manor. "So i'm just letting you weaklings know… Moka is too good for you." Sadistic glee danced like a blazing flame in the bullies eyes. The bully increased his grip, this was one activity that Saizou definitely enjoyed. The weak were an eyesore and needed to be exterminated. "I am the only one whos-URK!"

A white hot pain erupted in the orc's side as he was sent flying into the wall, dropping a spluttering Tsukune in the process. Saizou glared with hazy eyes at the source of his pain. Ness stood defiantly, a metal baseball bat with the word _Gutsy_ written on the side. Fox stood next to his fellow smasher with a look in his eyes that chilled the bully's spine. There was something about the two that screamed that it would be better to his health to not mess with them.

"What was that? I can't hear you over the sound of you being a bitch." Fox called out coldly. Moka had help Tsukune up, the boy was still sputtering and choking still. The vampire hurried and grabbed her two friends by the arm with surprising strength and dragged them off along with Tsukune. "Sorry, we have a place to go. We can talk later sometime. Bye!"

Saizou rose slowly from the crater he had made. He wasn't even sure which one of them hit him, or when they had moved. His eyes trained on the retreating girls posterior as his long tongue licked his lips. He was sure that it was only a lucky hit, and it wasn't something that could happen again he was sure that he could take the two of them in his monster form. He smirked wickedly as his imagination ran wild.

* * *

"We could've taken him Moka. He was just a bully trying to make a name for himself." Moka shook her head at Fox, her emerald eyes shining with determination. " No, remember what Ms. Nekonome said? If you guys get caught fighting then you can get kicked out of school." The bubbly vampire's eyes soften as she pulled Ness into a hug. "You guys are my only friends. I don't want to go back to being alone…"

The two instantly dropped their anger. Ness hugged her back and Fox patted the bubbly vampires back. After that Hallmark moment the three spit and checked up on Tsukune. The boy had some bruising on his throat, but nothing else that was major.

After a minute of awkward silence Tsukune spoke up, "I-i think it would be better if I went to a human school…" "NO!" The three boys jumped from Moka's outburst, "I went to a human school… They're mean and cruel. Humans are the worst!"

Silence reigned, as the vampire took deep breaths to calm herself down. Tsukune held his head down, bangs obscuring his eyes. The boys hands clenched into fists, and trembled. Bewildered by his actions, Moka turned towards Ness for an explanation only to see the psychic boy grab the normal boy's arm gently and walk off away from the school into the woods.

"Ness? Tsukune? Where are you guys going?"

The two boys just ignored the girl and kept on walking and ignoring the teenage girl. She turned to Fox, who had his face in his palm, muttering. He looked at her in exasperation, " You do realize that those two are humans, right?" Moka's eyes widened as she spluttered, "W-what? N-no they can't be… Humans can't enter the school..."

The smasher's critical eye bore into the bubbly vampires soul. "C'mon it's your turn to apologize. Lets go after them." The leader of StarFox walked off into the forest after his two friends. The vampire stood rooted to the ground with uncertainty. _They were human? But… They were… kind. Humans aren't kind, they're never kind. _She shook her head, the teenager had already lost sight of her solemn friend. _It doesn't matter if they are human or not. They are two of my first friends I've ever had! I don't want to lose them!_

Without any further hesitation, Moka sprinted off after her friends, determined to make right between them. As she made her way into the forest, Saizou stepped out of the shadows. The sleazy orc grinned as he took his chance to give Moka the night of her life. The bully grinned and followed.

* * *

"So you are human too?"

Ness nodded quietly, a depressed look on his face. The two walked in awkward silence to the bus station. Tsukune never took the time to get his things from his dorm, while Ness had, by habit, carried everything in his hammerspace backpack.

The human duo found the bus schedule on a creepy looking scarecrow. The next bus came in two weeks from now. "Oh no… How are we going to survive for two weeks?!" Tsukune began to panic, a primal terror rising up in his being.

The psychic boy only stared hard at the schedule before sighing and grabbing the frightened boy and dragging him back in the direction of the school. The veteran smasher's mind troubled by the girl that he had meant earlier today. He had to admit that she was really attractive, and sweet. The boy blushed as the thoughts made him inadvertently think of a certain blonde bounty hunter that made him think similar thoughts.

A scream echoed through the evening air. The two teens looked at each other before sprinting off into the forest, the idea of leaving the school banished from their minds at the moment. Ness was pleasantly surprised to see that Tsukune was running alongside him to reach the person in distress.

The scream rang out again, much closer than it was before. Ness activated PSI Teleport Alpha, speeding up far past Tsukune's pace, but not fast enough to teleport. Flames licked at the psychic's shoes as he sprinted.

"HELP!"

_That voice… is it Moka!?_ Ness' face hardened as he rounded the corner, revealing Saizou in his orc form molesting the teen vampire with his tongue. Ness pulled his trusty _Gutsy_ bat out, and got it ready. The distance was quickly being bridged…

Two hundred feet…

Ness was never the one to get mad. In Fact, during his adventure he was often the mediator for arguments between his fellow chosen, and he was good enough at it that in the end both of the conflicting parties left with smiles.

one hundred feet...

But this. This was different. This wasn't a person he could understand.

Fifty feet…

Bullies always pissed Ness off more than anything else in the world could. Picking on the weak and defenceless brought him to boiling rage.

Twenty five feet…

And Saizou was exactly one of those bullies, just like Pokey Minch. Acted tough in a position of power, but when the time came to reveal their cards they would show their true colors as a coward.

Ten feet.

Even if Moka hated humans. He wasn't going to let this happen.

Fox sat in the shadows nearby, watching in disgust as Saizou had his way with the pink haired vampire. The Melee champion was preparing to act when he saw Ness slam Saizou in the Gut with his bat, the momentum of PK Teleport A behind the bat sent the orc flying a good fifty feet. Trees splintered and snapped under the weight of the orc as he finally slowed to a stop.

* * *

Fox leaned back into his hiding spot a content smirk on his lips. Ness could handle this one, he put his hands behind his head and relaxed as he watched the fight.

"Ness!"

Tsukune burst through the brush in front of the vulpine smasher, a fire in his eyes that Fox wouldn't have pinned some like him having that kind of inner spark. Before the regular human could charge off and attack, Fox reached up and grasped his wrist tightly. "Just leave it to Ness."

Tsukune momentarily lost his serve as the boy nearly jumped out of his skin from the warm hand clutching his wrist. When he noticed it was Fox, the fear sank a little. Tsukune gazed out on the fight taking place before sitting down next to his smirking friend before watching captivated as the fight continued.

* * *

Ness swung his bat hard and nailed Saizou on the side of his now bruised face. The orc was sent flying for what must have been the tenth time that day. He had landed a few hits on the psychic, and it showed. There was an ugly bruise on the teen's right cheek, and a cut above his right eye. The swelling had shut his eye partially, but the cold glare from the psychic boy's coal black eyes still sent unearthly chills up the orc's back.

Numerous of the spines on the orc had been snapped off, and bruises covered his body almost wholly. Saizou breathed heavily, his mouth dripping blood. The crimson fluid dripping down his battered chin.

The two of them stood eyes locked. The psychic knew that he didn't need PSI to win this fight. He had a feeling that there would be more battles he would have before he graduated from this school, and it would be best to keep his psychic energy a secret as long as possible.

The orc gave a roar and charged again. Ness rolled to the side and using the momentum from the delinquent's sloppy charge to hit Saizou's massive arm with incredible force. The limb gave a sickening crunch as the bone fractured.

The orc wailed in pain, clutching at the wounded appendage. Ness sighed as gazed back at the now sniveling teen and sighed as he put his bat back into the hammerspace backpack before getting tackled into a hug.

"Ness! Are you ok?" Moka was lying on top of him. Concern filtered in the vampire's green eyes causing the boy beneath her to blush a dark red and try to shake his head. "Your not fine! You are bleeding and you have bruises!" Tears started form in her eyes. Moka sniffed as she started to hug Ness tight, "I don't care if you're a human… When I was in middle school I just wanted a friend."

"Well isn't this just cute."

The two teens looked up shocked to see Saizou right next to them in orc form, with a crazy look in his eyes. The delinquent swung a meaty fist, and Ness only had time to push Moka out of the way before he got hit in the gut. Causing the psychic the gasp out spittle and blood as he distinctly felt a rib crack.

What neither the two combatants noted was when Ness pushed Moka, he gripped the silver cross that hung from her neck and with a loud snap, ripped it off its chain. The pink haired girl looked down at her rosary-less chain with a dumbfounded expression before a dark, powerful energy began to flow with a low roar.

Ness watched in pain as his vampire friend began to transform. The pink locks became a bright silver as her 'assets increased in size. Much to the psychic boy's shock (and pleasure secretly. What?! He is a red blooded male!). The air took a darker tint, turning the already red sky to a deep crimson.

Suddenly the roar of power stopped, and the sky turned back to the normal shades. Ness gawked at the transformed vampire. The Moka they once knew was nowhere to be seen, as the girl that she transformed into stood confidently eyes closed, a cocky smirk plastered with now distinct fangs poking out slightly from her upper lip.

Ness blushed harder than ever when she glanced over to his prone form. The vampire's eyes revealed to be a dark red with slits in them. Then the silver haired girl smiled gently at Ness before turning to glare at Saizou. The bully had begun to shake in fear.

"**So you're going to claim me, huh?**" Gone was Moka's high pitched voice, in it's place was a low seductive growl that reminded the psychic of Samus, which in turn made him blush further with the inappropriate images that came to mind almost everytime he thought about the bounty hunter.

"**You think you are good enough for an S-class monster like me?! Don't make me laugh."** Inner Moka stalked closer to the orc, who seemed to have regained the nerve he had lost. "You bet I am, bitch." The orc roared as he charged the silver haired beauty, only to be met with a kick at blinding speeds that sent him flying farther than what Ness' baseball bat had hit him. "**Know your place!**"

Saizou impacted the cliff behind them and slid to the ground, unconscious. Inner Moka huffed and turned to Ness as the boy got up shakily, and fell to his knee. The grasped at his rib cage where the orc's cheapshot landed. The silver haired beauty grabbed Ness gently and hoisted him into her arms bridal style, much to the embarrassment of the psychic.

She only gave him a small smirk before she started walking back to the school with him in her arms. The two walked in silence as Ness' bewildered mind tried to process all that had transpired. He still held her rosary in his hand, and he examined it.

The cross was made out of a sterling silver, and had a blood ruby embedded in the center. It had to have been made by an expert craftsman. "**Find anything interesting?**" Ness nodded absentmindedly as he traced his fingers down the sides of the cross.

"**It's a seal. Designed to keep this side of me sealed away.**" The smasher looked up at vampire inquisitively. "**I've slept for the last seven years. I thank you for giving me the opportunity to enjoy freedom again.**" Ness shrugged his shoulders. He then gestured towards the choker around the vampire's neck, with the cross. "**No, I'll have to put it back on eventually. My outer shell is more of people person where I am not. But for now I need to carry you to the nurse's office. Those cracked ribs could be a problem if we don't get them treated soon.**"

Inner Moka felt the psychic in her arms begin to relax as his eyes began to droop. No doubt it was the combined toll of his injuries and the fight that had tired him out. When he finally fell into unconsciousness Inner Moka smiled serenely, watching the first person to be her friend, the first person to accept her as a person, instead of making fun of her vampiric heritage.

Inner Moka only kept walking to the school. Content with the life her outer self had made for them.

* * *

_**Hey guys! Smalltowngamer here! Sorry that this took forever to write but my PC monitor broke and I was forced to write most of this chapter from one of my school's Chromebooks with the small amount of free time that I have. **_

_**I took a bit of a liberty with Inner Moka's character, instead of making her a proud and cold vampire, I made her less cold to Ness, and the others in the group as well. Don't worry there will still be all the 'Know your place!' and vampiric superiority that Inner Moka represents. So hopefully you won't be too mad at me for tweaking he character some.**_

_**As always, Reviews help motivate me to write new chapters and I would love to see people's thoughts and concerns with this story. So until next time, I'll see ya later!**_


End file.
